


the wings that comfort

by sweetsindle



Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dadbastian, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, For paradoxparonym, Gen, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday hon!!!!!!!!!!!!, Paternal Instinct, Protection, Sebastian is a magical crow who watches over the weak and grants wishes, birthday fic, not sebaciel, one day he finds toddler Aster alone in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ɪɴ ꜱᴛᴏʀɪᴇꜱ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄᴀʟ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴜꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ ᴜꜱ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴜꜱ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ - ᴛᴏ ɢᴜɪᴅᴇ ᴜꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ɪᴍᴘᴏʀᴛᴀɴᴛ...ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴀɴ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴜɴᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀᴍ.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the wings that comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apatheticAbsorption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/gifts).



> For the totally sweet paradoxparonym! Happy Birthday hon!

He spotted the child, just shy near a few trees away, from where he was perched. 

Bright, beautiful cerulean-blue eyes and a surpy-sweet smile, all part of an adorable little human boy - no wait...was that a toddler? A human baby, all out on his own, without his Mama or Papa? 

Oh dear, how long had he been here for, without his parents...? Or rather...did he even has any?

The unnamed, unearthly crow, with the soft, wine-red eyes watched the toddler from afar, head cocked to the side in both confusion and unrelenting worry. Was he alright? Who in their right mind would leave such a little thing, a baby at that, all alone all on his own?

Poor thing.

Poor, poor thing.

_'For whatever reason, this child is here, I do hope it was to keep him safe, or, perhaps, it was by mistake of his father?'_ The crow thought, making sure not to lose eye contact with the little being as it giggled sweetly, shakily making his way to a patch of white Carnations, before clumsily picking a few. 

The bird watched for a few minutes more, hesitantly shuffling down the branch he was on to watch the baby closer, getting more and more concerned by the second. 'Is no one coming to get him? Shall I go to him?'

It was going to get cold soon, and the boy was without a shawl. 

It was going to be dinner hour for the boy soon, and he would miss it.

It was going to become late before he knew it, and the boy would be without a place to rest.

He needed to collect the child and watch him. Either until he could find the baby's father or another being that could adequately take care of him. 

There was no way in the Fairy's green earth that he'd let the child, the innocent little toddler before him, get hurt.

Taking a leap off the branch, the Crow flew to the next branch, and then to the next - and the next - all the way until he finally flew face-level. right in front of the tiny human, who had just finished up picking the last of the flowers that he had wanted to pick.'

It took a bit, but only less than a minute later, the child, a bit confused - but not startled, had finally noticed the Crow. 

The boy stared at the bird for a moment, snowy-white carnations deep in the grasp of his tiny, rosy-pale, chubby hands. He tilted his head, albeit a bit curious about the raven-colored bird before him, that seemed to not be afraid of him, unlike other birds the toddler had come close to prior. 

He reached to the Crow, little hands stretched wide as the flowers fell lazily to the ground in the soft breeze, his fingertips barely reaching the almost-black thing. 

Just as the tips of his fingers lightly grazed the Crow's downy feathers, the bird looked to the boy with his gentle, crimson, seemingly welcoming eyes. 

The child giggled softly, a light sparkle in his gorgeous blue eyes as he gently patted the top of the feathered creature's head. He smiled at the bird, and bent down, grabbing ahold of the flowers that he had previously dropped, now at the boy's feet. 

He took the smallest one out of the bunch, and pointing it at the bird, seemingly offering it to the raven-colored bird. 

The Crow readily reached his beak, and carefully took ahold of the single, radiantly-white carnation and nodded - almost humanly, in thanks for the gift.

"Fo' you!"

The bird seemingly gave the boy a look and nodded once again. _'For me, boy?'_

"Uh-huh! Fo' you!"

_'Why, thank you, child.'_ The Crow thought, giving the little baby yet another nod. With a mighty flap of his beautiful black wings, he was up in the air. And before the toddler could even think of anything else, here the bird was, right back where he was prior!

"How...you do tha'...? I ne'va saw anyo' go that fast be'fa!" The child chirped, a small grin appearing on his face, his obvious cherubic aglow as he pointed to the friendly Crow, giving the bird a tiny wave. "Can y' 'ways go tha' fast?"

_'Yes.'_

The boy blinked, taken aback for a second as he cocked his head to the side, a million thoughts running through his little head as he stared at the bird. "You can 'alk?"

_"Just as much as anyone can, my dear. Though, only you may hear me.'_

"Why's tha'?"

_'Well, because I would only like you to hear me."_

"Why?"

_'It's simple, isn't it, little one? You're the only one I'd like to hear me speak. After all, why would I want anyone else? Surely, another would tell!'_

"Mwean it?"

_'Indeed.'_

"Tha's weal ny'ce of ywou!" The boy concluded, after a bit of thinking. He took a clumsy seat next to the bird, and took out yet another pearly white flower, before taking out the whole bunch. "Why a...why you hwere?"

_'Why am I here? Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing, child?'_

"Maybe!"

_'Where's your father?'_

The child didn't reply, as he busied himself with searching for more flowers to add to his ever-growing bouquet. 

_'My boy, wherever is your father?'_

Still, no reply.

_'Boy? Child, my dear, is everything alright? You seem quiet.'_

'Awunie say...it's good," The toddler said quietly, not taking his lovely blue eyes off of the flowers in his lap. 'She say it good forwa' me to be...q...que..it...Hwelps Papa think betta' when I no say nothin'..."

_'Helps him think better? Child, whatever does that mean?'_

"I nwee' to be qui...et...My pwace."

_'Your place? As what?'_

'Dunno. Awunie says 'cause I'm wittle. So gotta be quiet. Not 'loud to twalk. I don't wike er'."

_'My, my...how horrible. Just because you're a child, you must be quiet? What kind of silly 'rule' is that?'_

"Awunie's rwule...swaid 'cause Mama is gwone, I need so'one to tweach me and Cwiel."

_'Mama? Ciel?'_

"Uh-uh. Mama's away for a long time cause my otta Awunie is sad."

_'Where's this...Ciel?'_

"At hwome."

The bird straightened his neck. _'If he's home, then why aren't you?'_

"Dwon't wanna."

_'Is your Aunt being harsh on you, Child?"_

"Uh-huh. Dwon't wike her...I wike Papa! Gwetting em' fwowers!"

_'Flowers?'_

"Yweah!" The child nodded softly, a gentle, sweet smile on his face. "Cwiel, too! He makes me rweal happy!"

 _'Well, that's wonderful, dear boy.'_ The bird told the baby, before motioning the child to follow him. _'Let's go, shall we? There are many more lovely flowers this way! Why don't you pick them? I can show you!'_

'Rweally?"

_'Mhm-hm. Now, let us go.'_

The Crow had a plan. No matter what, he must return this child home. He couldn't bear the thought of the little thing getting hurt. He had thought that he had cared for the child, just watching him atop his lonely, big tree, only what seemed like mere seconds...but now?

Oh, he felt so strange. 

What a silly, old crow he was, caring about a human child, such as the one before him with the bouquet of white flowers grasped tightly in his tiny fists. But then again, wasn't that his job?

To care for the weak and defenseless?

To make sure that they were safe and out of harm's evil grasp?

_**To make sure that they got home?** _

The bird led the child through the field, taking the time to allow the boy to pick the flowers he liked for his brother and father, all while ushering the little, sweet, rosy-cheeked toddler in the direction he miraculously enough, knew. 

After all, if he didn't know the direction where this child needed to go, to be back with his family, then what kind of being would he be? 

_'What about this one, my boy?'_ The Crow asked, cocking his head to a patch of candy-colored wildflowers, almost immediately causing the small toddler to look over. 

The child giggled and clapped his tiny hands excitedly, causing several of the flowers that were already locked tight in his fists to fall. He reached for some, the rest of the flowers in the boy's hands fell to the ground.

Not noticing this, the boy fell on his rear and smiled brightly, his eyes shining like stars as he picked several flowers, each of the vibrant, variant shade of Fairies' beautifully-breathtaking rainbow. "Pwetty!" 

_'Pretty indeed! Which one is your favorite?'_

"Fa....orite...?"

The Crow nodded, hopping to the boy's side. _'Don't you have one? I, for one, enjoy purple. Blue, as well.'_

The baby thought for a moment, gently plucking a lovely celeste-blue wildflower from the ground. "Mhm...I wike bwue...Cwiel wikes wed."

_'Interesting! Good choices, I must say, Both are quite lovely, don't you agree?'_

"Uh-huh!" 

The toddler reached over and picked a few more before balling his hands into fists with his newly-picked flowers in them, and shakily getting to his tiny feet. "Any moar?"

_'But of course, boy. This way! Let's get a move on!'_

"Why?"

_'It's getting a bit late, isn't it...? And oh dear...you're hungry, right? Cold, even?'_

The boy paused for a moment in his tracks, nearly dropping the flowers he had just scooped back up after accidentally dropping them a bit before. "Huh...maybe..."

_'Don't you think your Papa and this...Ciel? Miss you?'_

The baby stood there for a second, gently grasping the soft flowers in his hands, admiring them. "Yeah..."

'Why don't we go, then? You don't want to miss lunch, surely!'

The Crow picked up a few of the flowers in his beak that the child couldn't, and with a light tap on the baby's shoulder, he motioned for the boy to follow him. The baby shrugged softly and smiled, shakily taking after the blackbird as he gently flew in the air, close to the boy. 

After several minutes, they finally reached the forest path back to the next meadow, where (evidently) the boy and his family lived. The little boy's eyes widened in excitement, clearly recognizing the path as they started walking upon it.

The boy smiled and walked a bit faster, allowing the Crow to fly a bit more quickly as well as they passed tree after tree, animal after animal, and flower after flower.

_'Do you know where we are, boy?'_

"Uh-huh! Papa wakes Cwiel and me here! Mama too, when she's ho'!"

_'Really?'_

"Yeah!"

_'If your Papa takes you here...did you maybe venture too far off the path, while picking flowers for them?'_

The blue-eyed child shrugged once again. "Wink so! Dwidn't mean to...I saw pwetty fwower, and then I..." He stopped in his tracks, clearly not knowing how to explain it further as he stood there, his tongue barely sticking out as he concentrated on thinking about it. 

_'You got lost.'_

The baby nodded. "I wink so! I fwee rweal bad now...I dwon't wike Awunie, but I don't wanna mwake no one fwee...swad...s....c...a...w..r....ed?" The boy said, taking time to try and sound out the word.

_'Scared?'_

"Yeah!" The boy confirmed as they continued several more feet until they heard-

**_"ASTER! ASTER, MY SWEET BOY, WHERE DID YOU GO?!"_ **

**_"PAPA!"_ **

The greyish-blue haired, bright cerulean-eyed toddler next to him giggled loudly, and looked around excitedly, - clearly recognizing his Papa. 

Aster smiled brightly, and let out an adorable squeal, finally spotting his father. He rushed to the man, who eagerly picked him up and gave the little boy a gentle squeeze, kissing the baby's cheek lovingly. 

"Oh, my little boy..." The man whispered softly, affectionately kissing the toddler's forehead, letting out a sigh of relief. " I was so scared...wherever did you go, Aster? Your brother and I were scared out of our minds once we realized that you were missing!"

"Fwowers!" The baby replied, giggling as he gave his father a light hug, the flowers that he had picked prior still in his tiny grasp. "When me and Cwiel were pwayin! Saw pwetty ones!"

"You got lost, I assume? While getting them for us?" The man asked, finally noticing the mass of flowers in his youngest son's hands. 

"Yeah! Didn't mean to! Wost!"

The Crow watched from afar, now perched on a nearby tree branch, as he had from what seemed like an eternity ago when he had first spotted the child all alone. He sat there, watching the father and son pair with a satisfied look in his eyes, and his heart full of happiness. 

He had done what he had set out to do - protect the baby boy, and bring him back home to his doting Papa. 

Truth be told, at first he was terrified at what was going to happen. Did the boy truly get lost truly by accident? Or was he dumped here, for some malicious intent?

Thankfully, it was the latter.

"Well, no matter what happened, I'm happy that your home, and safe! I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't able to find you - or rather, you finding me!"

"I didn't do it buy m'self!"

"You didn't? Did someone help you...?" The boy's father asked, clearly puzzled. "If so...then...why didn't they come with you? If I saw a boy as young as you, I wouldn't just send them on their way, alone!"

"No! No go alone!"

"Wait, what?"

"Come wiv' me! Bwirdie! He bwack! He come....wiv' me!" Aster explained, as his father adjusted him on his hip. "He find me! And he hwep me!"

"A what helped you? A bird?" 

"Yeah!"

The man stood there, clearly dumbfounded. "A bird...? How could a bird help you?"

"He twalk to me! And show me!"

"He...talked to you?"

The baby nodded and looked around, trying his best to search for the Crow as his father struggled to hold the wiggly child, who was practically falling out of his grasp as he searched. "BWIRDIE! BWIRD!" He yelled, trying to attract the blackbird back to him - thankfully doing so in the process, due to the bird still being there...that and being a magical being.

The Crow looked to the child and cawed softly, before jumping off his perch and gracefully soaring down to the child, and landing on a nearby branch close to the two.

"Bwirdie...?" The boy asked, looking around before spotting him on the branch - making him squeal in excitement. "PAPA! PAPA! HE'S HERE!"

The man looked to the bird, and...his eyes widened.

A fairy...or another magical being, of sorts. 

He knew about these, and what they did. The man, Vincent, Aster's father, could tell by the Crow's deep, hauntingly-beautiful red eyes. 

He had run into several, and even one had helped him have what he had now...his wife, and two little boys. Without the aide of one, to be honest, he doubted that he'd even be here. 

His wife would have died, and their children with her - but he was found by a Fairy, with amethyst eyes and a kind smile, who had seen him sitting beside a fountain, crying his eyes out. The Fairy placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him what he wished. He hadn't realized it at the time, but when he told her, that it was going to come true.

Six months later, and his wife getting better, they had two sweet, little angels and they had never been happier. 

And because of this, he had never been more grateful - in fact, he had never stopped being grateful. Every day he always took time to be thankful. 

He looked to the Crow and gave it a warm smile in thanks. "Thank you, Mister Crow. For everything. Now, what do you say, Aster?"

The little boy giggled softly and looked at the Crow, giving it a gentle wave. "Fh....ank you!" 

The Crow cawed softly, gently bowing his head, allowing the small toddler to reach over, and carefully graze his little fingertips over the bird's head, before it finally flew off, but not before giving the father-and-son pair a final farewell. 

"Bye, bwirdie! Miss ywou!"


End file.
